Rouages de la luxure
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Petites histoires sur le fandom. Peu de chances qu'ils se suivent, sauf exception


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent passionnée

Note : texte rédigé lors de la nuit des lémons du 26 décembre à la ficothèque ardente.

* * *

Kira frotta ses yeux, ces derniers se fermaient, alors qu'il n'était pas encore minuit. Le temps des cadeaux. Et fait que Lacus a joué avec les jeunes enfants n'avait en rien arrangé. Il massa le sommet de son nez. Il posa un regard bref sur le film. Un classique, avec un couple se découvrant le soir de noël. Le sien, il sera son poing. Il avait promis à sa belle de lui donner plus tard. Cet instant approchait. Il ne put dire quand avait commencé son affection profonde pour la demoiselle. Il prit sa main délicate. Il pouvait nier que sa seule présence emplissait son cœur d'une joie immense. À tel point que la quantifier était même une erreur de sa part. Il secoua sa tête. Il était temps pour lui de tout avouer. Le temps et les guerres reviendront, car les être vivants sont des personnes qui ont besoin de conflits. Ce qu'il regrette encore et toujours. Il vit le sourire de sa dame de cœur. Cette expression qui semblait faire naître des milliers de papillons dans son estomac. Il ravala sa salive. Il frappa délicatement ses joues, les rendants un peu rouges au passage. Il prit la main de sa camarade.

« Lacus, j'aimerais que toi et moi, on devienne plus que des amis...  
-Kira...  
-Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Un moment de silence tomba dans la pièce. Ce dernier fit stresser le jeune homme aux yeux améthystes. Il se mordit les lèvres, venant presque à regretter ces mots. Il se leva, mais bien vite retenu par une poigne. Il se tourna et vit la jeune demoiselle lui sourire, tout simplement.

« J'accepte, depuis le temps que j'attends que tu me le demandes... Kira... Je t'aime.  
-Mais aussi Lacus. »

Ils se serrèrent tendrement, l'un ayant besoin de la présence de l'autre. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi. Leurs yeux se fixant avec une intensité presque flippante. Mais c'était sans compter sur le bonheur de la demoiselle se colla au torse musclé de son amant. Elle chantonna doucement. Son souffle chaud dans le cou de Kira, provoqua en lui une succession de frissons intenses. Ce qui n'était pas déplaisant. Leurs sourires garnirent leurs visages. Les visages s'approchant doucement, pour enfin que leurs souffles se mêlent.

Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, d'abord timidement, puis, le temps, mais aussi l'envie et leur amour brûlant d'un brasier ardent. Qu'importe si l'avenir était incertain. Le moment présent comptait d'autant plus. Ils se serrèrent, comme si c'était leur dernier jour de leur vie. Pleurant les morts, fêtant les vivants, mais surtout le destin tragique que les générations porteront sur leurs épaules, cette paix, si faible en équilibre.

Kira garda cette proximité, Lacus ne fit rien pour la diminuer. Elle se contenta de caresser tendrement en chantonnant une chanson, celle que lui dictait son cœur. Elle se sentait si bien. Pourquoi s'être refusé cette proximité. Le pilote de Gundam embrassa à nouveau ses lèvres. Scellant nouveau leurs bouches. Les langues se caressèrent lentement. Leurs salives se mélangeant par ce simple geste. Les mains des deux jeunes adultes venant caresser l'autre dans une tendresse infinie. Puis vint quelque chose qu'il ne purent identifier. Les joues chauffèrent. La jeune fille pouvait sentir cette présence, contre une de ses jambes.

« Désolé, Lacus. Mon corps...  
-Je m'y attendais, mais ce n'est pas grave, montre-moi.  
-Mais c'est sale.  
-Jamais quand c'est toi. »

Kira se cacha le visage dans le cou de sa promise. Cette dernière passa une main innocente sous ses vêtements. Il souriait, il passa un moment à hésiter. Puis il caressa sa bosse, osant sortir son membre sous le regard intense des yeux saphir de son amoureuse. Bien que gêné. Elle garda les yeux fixés sur cette partie du corps dont elle ignorait tout. Cette partie de son amour encore inconnue. Comment pouvait-elle le satisfaire. Cette question resta en suspend, car elle vit et senti le liquide poisseux, presque transparent du jeune homme sortir de son corps.

« Tu vois, c'est sale.  
-Non, les filles, ça doit être pareil. Tu n'es pas sale, je t'aime, qu'importe si cette chose salie un peu, tu aimes, je l'ai vu, alors j'essayerai avec toi.  
-Que ferais-je sans toi. »

Kira eut qu'un sourire pour lui répondre. Ce geste lui suffira pour cette nuit. Il lava sa tendre petite amie. Découvrant son corps nu, si beau, bien plus qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en imaginant la suite.


End file.
